Implications
by Gisachi
Summary: [ONESHOT] He knew the implications of holding her hand, and that was exactly why he did it. SxR fluff. Inspired by OP46.


He could still vividly remember the first time she held his hand.

Sakura petals blossomed everywhere. One snotty boy with a lump on his forehead was crying in front of him, the lump brought about by this little detective's head bump. The little detective was shouting at this snotty kid who was bullying a certain girl from the same sakura class.

"If we're friends, then we're not outsiders! You'll never beat me, remember that!"

Meanwhile, this young, cute girl stared right at him, in awe of what she had just witnessed. The boy who gave her a bad first impression was actively defending her in front of their other classmates. The boy who told her that she was a crybaby actually didn't want to see her cry from her bullies. The boy who appeared stoic was the same boy who stood up for her and gave her this precious childhood memory she'd probably keep forever. This boy was on her side since the beginning. And when his pure intentions dawned right at her, she could only do nothing but let the wide grin on her face permeate.

_This boy is going to be my friend. Everything's going to be okay._

Amidst the fluttering sakura petals, a small, warm hand met another small, warm hand.

"Shinichi, wave to the teacher's wife!"

"Sh-Shinichi? What about honorifics?"

"You can call me by my name too!"

Day one wouldn't have happened if not for this brave soul initiating the holding of the warm hand of her soon-to-be lifetime companion.

Since day one, they have been inseparable like bread and butter. Together, they had been to the most mundane to the most exciting childhood adventures any kid would wish to experience. They had sneaked into their elementary school late at night to crack a code left by a mysterious magician. They had played hide and seek countless times, and it was him, not anyone else, who would always find her. They had trips to the beach together with their parents. They would oftentimes visit Agasa-hakase in his house to play with his inventions, and they would do so without letting go of each other's hands to which they've already grown so accustomed to.

The best childhood memories he had with her were probably the times they would end their days looking at the glistening sea at night. Between autumn and winter was the best time to stand by the sea and admire the sparkling lights dancing on its surface and the ships sailing on the horizon. The city was busy but the two kids felt peace just by looking at such picturesque view.

One time, while admiring the sea, the girl felt the need to blow warm air on her hands which started to numb because of the dropping temperature. The boy had seen a similar scenario before, from one romcom film his mother watched in their living room, wherein the leading lady rubbed her hands together and breathed on them to elicit warmth. From that, he knew this little girl beside him was starting to get cold. And if he had to follow the film for what must happen next…

One warm, confident hand extended to grab a cold, shivering hand.

The two, intertwined hands disappeared into the coat pocket of the boy.

Two young kids stood in silence beside each other by the sea in that cool, autumn night.

_He noticed I was cold. He noticed I needed warmth…_

"Thank you, Shinichi!"

The glimmer in her eyes mirrored the reflection of lights in the sea. To him, that glimmer was more beautiful than all the city lights combined. It made his youthful heart jump for joy.

Her hand just held his tighter. The coldness of her skin dissipated as the heat from his hand transferred to hers. With that, she knew exactly that this boy right here was, is, and will be her source of warmth from now on. It made her youthful heart jump for joy.

Feelings wouldn't have developed if not for this brave soul initiating the holding of the cold hand of his soon-to-be lifetime companion.

But middle school came, and high school came, and the innocence of a child started to fade away as the two realized the implications of holding each other's hands all the time. They didn't want friends teasing them. They didn't want classmates asking them silly questions. They didn't want their parents interrogating them. He and she were close friends. But they weren't lovers. They do acknowledge the strong feelings they have for each other, but as for taking the notch higher, it hadn't happened. At least not yet. It was difficult to, considering that he was always away to solve cases, leaving her alone in more than one instance. At some point in time, his absence became indefinite. So much so that it frustrated her, hurt her, and made it difficult for her to hold on.

She tried diverting her attention somewhere else. She focused on karate, enlarged her circle of friends, and even attempted seeing other male prospects her girl friends would recommend to her. But deep down, she knew her heart remained loyal to just one person. It never sought anyone else's warmth but his. And her heart never lied.

What she didn't know was that in the whole duration of his indefinite absence, he had always been by her side, but in the form she least expected him to be – that of a little detective resembling the same boy from thirteen years ago. When he told her this after he came back for good, she was breathless and out of words. It scared him. It rattled her. It took a whole three months of him actively pursuing her and asking for forgiveness before she accepted him back. Though in his mind, even if she didn't, he had already vowed to himself that he would only choose her and her alone for the rest of his life.

If there's one thing he was absolutely sure of, it's this.

For in this lifetime, he had never dared hold anyone else's hand but hers.

These warm, gentle hands owned by the kindest soul he has ever met and has come to love. The hands made of steel yet ironically tremble under his own when they touch. The hands whose innocent caresses make him weak yet secure, may it be his teenage self or his kid form. These are the hands that had ignited a spark in him and had consistently kept it ablaze since day one. The hands which make him feel home.

These are the only hands he longs to hold for the rest of his life.

For a long time afterwards, however, they didn't hold hands. But it was not because she had anger left in her, but more because of their awareness of its implications. He wanted to, but he was shy. She wanted to, but she was nervous. After all, they weren't lovers. At least not yet.

One morning, they had a petty fight on their way to school. Petty fights usually mean nothing, but when they happen too often, it becomes dangerous. So all throughout the day, they reflected on their shortcomings. Him, during soccer practice, and her, on her desk after her classmates had already left. No, they didn't want to break this strong bond they had, just because of some stupid argument.

In the end, he knew that_ that_ was the right thing to do. For his sake and hers.

"_Let's go look at the sea."_

He hit the send button.

The same time he did, his phone vibrated. One message from her.

"_Let's look at the sea."_

He felt like he became a child again. Grinning ear to ear, he sprinted to their usual spot. It would take fifteen minutes to get there. He didn't want her to wait any more than how she already did that last time. He had to get there as fast as he could.

It was the same for her. Upon receiving that text message from him, her anger disappeared in a snap. She didn't want to lose anyone, most especially him. Her source of warmth. Her first friend. Her first love. She had to get to that usual spot as fast as she could.

Out of breath, they reached the place at the same time. Sunset was over. Nostalgia hit them upon seeing the scenery right before their very eyes. The sea, the lights, the ships, and the season and weather. Above all else, the person standing next to them.

Her hands were cold again. She breathed on them to keep her warm. He noticed it. He knew he had to do something.

And so in that one cool, autumn night, in front of the sea, they let an all too familiar feeling resurface.

Like _déjà vu, _one warm, confident hand extended to grab a cold, shivering hand.

The two, intertwined hands disappeared into the coat pocket of the blushing teenage guy.

The night was dark but the lights from the reflection of the sea illuminated the rosy cheeks of the lady, who at first tried to avoid the eyes of the man in front of him, but realized she couldn't. She had waited for so long for this moment to happen again. And now that it finally did, she silently hoped that it would never end.

He knew the implications of holding her hand, and that was exactly why he did it. She knew the implications of not letting go, and she was fine acceding to it.

"Your hands are cold, Ran."

"…"

"…"

"Shinichi?"

"…hmm?"

"…"

"…"

"Thank you."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Let's walk home together."

"Okay."

With the sea as their witness, two individuals shared shy glances that had eventually blossomed into happy, contented gazes. They took one last look at the sea, before they strolled down the pathway ahead of them, never breaking off the clasped hands bursting with rekindled warmth and affection.

Of all the people they would fall in love with, they're just glad it's with each other.

Despite all the ups and downs, they're thankful they are each other's day one.

**-END-**

* * *

**A/N: **Yay for another ShinRan fluff! This is my second fanfic. It was obviously inspired by DC OP46: Everything OK. Swear to god when I first watched that OP, I screamed my lungs out. Thanks for the ShinRan fanservice, animators! HAHAHA.

My goal for this fic was to make it 1,500-2,000 words only, and I'm glad I was able to (1,699 words to be exact) so yay for me! I was also thinking of making more 1500-word oneshot fics like this, but I'm not sure if it'll be better to make separate oneshot stories or just add more chapters here. What do you folks think?

I appreciate reviews and constructive criticisms! And if you have time, please check out my other SxR fic, _Blame it on the Summer Heat_. Arigatou!


End file.
